1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for forming a 3-dimensional holographic image using a scattering layer.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method for forming a holographic image is a technique for playing the most realistic 3-dimensional image by directly making a wave-front of light having 3-dimensional image information.
FIG. 1 is a diagram to describe an example of a conventional method for forming a holographic image. A conventional image forming apparatus proposed according to prior art modulates a wave-front of the light projected from a light source 110 into 3-dimensional image information, using a wave-front control (WC, 120), and generates a holographic image via refraction using a lens 130. In this instance, when a rate of the image size to a view angle allowing 3-dimensional image viewing is uniformly limited. In other words, the image size has to be decreased to increase the view angle and the view angle has to be decreased to increase the image size disadvantageously. To overcome such a disadvantage, there are under progress technologies for realizing an image with a broad view angle and a large area, using a large-sized wave-front control 120. As the size of the wave-front control 120 is increased, it costs much to manufacture the wave-front control and the time taken to calculate image information is increased such that it may be difficult to process the image in real-time disadvantageously.
In addition, a conventional projector screen is employed to project a two-dimensional image.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a conventional projector screen. A two-dimensional image screen 210 consists of a gray or white uniform surface and the two-dimensional image projected to a projector 220 is focused on the surface of the two-dimensional image accurately.
A screen for projecting a three-dimensional image which is commercially used in a movie theater is equal to the two-dimensional image screen 210 functionally. However, the image projected to a projector for projecting a three-dimensional stereoscopic image is configured of two polarized lights and it forms a three-dimensional image, using binocular disparity when a user is wearing polarizing glasses. In this instance, polarizing glasses are required to cause much inconvenience and the two-dimensional image screen cannot be a direct three-dimensional image screen. There are proposed technologies in which lenses are arranged on a transparent glass surface and a light projected from a projector transmits the lenses and a three-dimensional image is formed near the glass surface. Those technologies have a limited depth of image information and a limited view angle which are caused by a focal distance of glass surface lenses. The technologies consider only the intensity of the light, not controlling a wave-front of the light corresponding to the three-dimensional image, such that they cannot be real three-dimensional image technologies.